camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brooke Rivers
Brooklynn "Brooke" Katrina Rivers '(Ποτάμια Μπρούκλιν) is the Greek demigod daughter of Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea, Earthquakes and Horses. She is the co-Head Counselor of the Poseidon Cabin, with her twin sister Amour being the other co-Head Counselor. She is currently in a relationship with Phoenix Carter. Appearance Brooke is a young adult woman with tan skin, dyed blue hair that reaches her mid-back, and bright sea-green eyes. Brooke has her fair share of scars from battling monsters, though not as many as her friends do. Due to not being at camp regularly, Brooke doesn't wear the issued Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Instead, you'll find her in a pair of ripped blue denim overalls, a long-sleeve gray t-shirt, a maroon sweater, and a pair of tan leather booties. Personality Brooke is friendly, kind, adventurous, and reckless. She has a funny sense of humor, and laid-back most of the time. She also has a bit of a temper, and gets very angry when her orders aren't followed word-for-word. Brooke is extremely emotional at times, which means that her heart can overpower her head. Though she is very caring, she can be harsh and judgmental during first meetings, but after winning her approval she is very loyal. She is also very loyal to those she trusts and respects, and is very willing to risk her life to protect them. Though she is reckless and likes having fun, Brooke doesn't like breaking rules often, due to her abusive childhood. History How Her Parents Met Adalynn Rivers grew up in a wealthy, upper-middle-class neighborhood in San Jose, California. She worked as a lawyer's assistant for a well-known firm in Oakland. One day, while running errands for her boss, she met a associate of her bosses’ asking for some help on a case he was working on. His name was Noah Easton. Her boss, Oscar, not only was happy to help, but he assigned Adalynn to help him as Noah’s personal assistant. Over time, Adalynn found herself spending more and more time with Noah, both in and outside work. One day, after a long and stressful day, Noah asked her out on a date. She said yes. As their relationship grew, they fell in love and got engaged. One day, late in their engagement, Noah and Adalynn got into a argument. Adalynn left their shared apartment without her engagement ring and went partying with her friends at a nearby club. She met a handsome man while at the bar and danced the night away with him. That night, he took her back to his apartment and had his way with her. Adalynn's Pregnancy and Brooke's Birth Adalynn and Noah resolved their issues and got married in a beautiful ceremony. After months and months of morning sickness, which Adalynn thought was just a stomach bug, she went to the doctor. The results shook her world. She was pregnant and the man whose child she carried wasn't her husband. Adalynn told Noah about everything, including her pregnancy. Noah understood that she made a mistake and forgave her. Late in her pregnancy, she and Noah took a drive into the city. Noah didn't realized until it was too late, but a drunk driver was headed straight for their car. The driver hit the driver side of the car, killing Noah instandly. Adalynn fractured 4 of her ribs and had a concussion, but that wasn't the worst of it. The crash caused her to go into early labor. That day, October 4th, Adalynn gave birth to two girls, which she named Brooklynn and Rain. Sadly, she died giving birth to her daughters. That night, someone broke into the hospital, and stole baby Rain. This was Poseidon, Brooke and Rain's father. Early Life With both Noah and Adalynn dead, Brooke was sent to live with her maternal grandparents, Michael and Camilla Rivers in San Jose. Camilla died of a stroke when Brooke was 4, leaving Michael to take care of his granddaughter alone. Michael turned to alcohol and drug abuse by the thought of a small child to take care of by himself. By the time Brooke was 8, Michael has started abusing her to relieve his anger and frustration. One day, when Brooke was around 13, a Hellhound broke into their apartment and killed Michael. When Brooke came from school that day, she found their apartment in ruins and her grandfather's dead body. She ran away, fearing that she would be blamed for his death. Life on the Run Brooke was unprepared for living on the streets, as she was a child, and a rather privileged one at that. One day, while roaming looking for food, she met two boys around her age. They had lost their families like she had, and didn't have anywhere to go. They decided to take her with them. Their names were Kendall and Quinn. Over time, Brooke came to think of Kendall and Quinn as her family, and they came to think of her as their little sister. Abilities General Abilities * 'ADHD: Brooke's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. * Dyslexia: Brooke's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of English. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. * Dreams: Like most demigods, Brooke has dreams that show her events occurring in the past, present, and future. However, due to the unpredictable nature of her father, and the raw power he possesses, Brooke's dreams are a lot more influential than those of other demigods. * Enhanced Physical Condition: As a demigod Brooke is stronger, faster, more durable and agile than a normal mortal. These physical attributes have allowed her to perform feats normal human cannot. * Fighting Skills: 'Despite her lack of any real training, Brooke is quite skilled at fighting with different weapons, though she shows more skill with her powers than her fighting skills. * '''Multilingualism: '''Brooke is able to understand 4 different languges, excluding her native English, along with speaking two of them. ** 'Ancient Greek: The language that the Greeks spoke during Ancient Greece and is also the language Greek demigods use. ** French: Brooke learned bits and pieces of French from Kendall and taught herself how to speak it. ** Spanish: '''Cruz taught Brooke how to speak Spanish in return for teaching her how to fight with a sword. ** '''Russian: Michael and Camilla, her maternal grandparents, were Russian and regularly spoke to Brooke in their native languge. Demigod Abilites * Water-Induced Abilities: As a daughter of Poseidon, Brooke gains an level of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god when in contact with or in the presence of water. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless she is completely submerged in water. * Hydrokinesis: As the power of the sea is within her, Brooke can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds and cure herself of most poisons with it. She can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. ** General Hydrokinesis: She can create water from seashells, as well as being able to create water with her own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to her will, as long as she concentrates hard enough. She can also harden water into an almost solid shape ** Hydrogenesis: Brooke can create water from her own power, though it takes much of her energy for her to do so. ** Vitakinesis (limited): As a daughter of Poseidon, Brooke can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. ** Water Propulsion: She can control the water around her to propel himself through water. ** Underwater Breathing: Brooke can breathe underwater and create oxygen bubbles that allow others to breathe underwater. ** Water Immunity: Brooke can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She doesn't get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. Brooke can dry items underwater, as long as she holds onto it. ** Water Solidification: Brooke can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for her to stand on. * Sailing Skills: Brooke possesses a profound awareness of any ship she is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats) as well as being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean). * Atmokinesis (limited): Brooke is able to control and manipulate the weather to a certain extent that she can summon hurricanes and other types of storms. ** Electrokinesis (limited): Though Brooke is not able to directly summon, control and manipulate lightning, she is able to do so with the lightning that the hurricanes and storms she creates. ** Aerokinesis (limited): Brooke can summon strong winds, which she can use to create storms such as hurricanes and typhoons. * Geokinesis (limited): As Poseidon is the God of Earthquakes and the Earthshaker, Brooke is able to generate earthquakes and cause volcanic eruptions. * Cryokinesis: As it is simply frozen water, Brooke is able to control and manipulate snow, ice, frozen and icy water around her. * Zoolingualism (limited): Brooke can understand and talk to marine animals, horses and similar creatures. Relationships Family and Friends Poseidon Brooke has a rather complicated relationship with her godly father. Brooke loves her father and wishes to have a normal father-daughter relationship with him, though she knows she can't. At first, she initially resented him becuase she felt he had abandoned her and left her with her abusive grandfather. After talking to him for the first time in 17 years, Brooke let go of all her resentment when she learned her father actually cared for her. Adalynn Rivers Brooke never knew her mother, as she died giving birth to her and her twin sister. Brooke deeply wishes that her mother had lived, and taken care of her as a child. She at one point in her life blamed her mother for leaving her and her sister alone in the world. Amour Despite only knowning her twin sister for a couple years, Brooke deeply cares for Amour and would do anything for her. While they do have problems sometime, Brooke was overjoyed when she found out she had a sister to talk and share her life with. Kendall Clay Brooke met Kendall when she was only olde child and came to consider him and Quinn her family after she ran away from her grandfather's house. Brooke thinks of Kendall as her old brother, having no older siblings and only meeting her twin sister 2 years ago. Kendall regularly tries to keep her happy and safe from harm, like an older sibling would do. Quinn Austins Brooke thinks of Quinn as the only 'father-figure' in her life, considering she grew up with her abusive grandfather most of her childhood. Quinn was responsible for Kendall and Brooke on the run as he was the oldest and had been on the streets the longest. Hayden Carter At first, Brooke didn’t care about Hayden, as she thought she, Kendall, and Quinn wouldn’t stay at Camp long. She thought it wouldn’t be wise to get attached to people when they would just have to leave them behind in the long run. But, over time, she came to care for her as a little sister. Crystal Livianna Crystal and Brooke didn’t talk much at first, seeing how they both were very untrusting of other people besides their respective familial groups. While questing together, they eventually start bonding, and now they consider each other best friends. Hunter Livianna While Brooke and Hunter are not as close as Brooke and Crystal, they care about each other very much. Brooke and Hunter have very similar personalities and they get along together very well. Lyra Mara On their first day at Camp, Lyra and Brooke hit it off despite their personal differences. Category:Demigod Category:Females Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Alive Category:Main Character Category:In A Relationship Category:19 years old Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair